mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Steven Blum
| birthplace = Santa Monica, California, U.S. | deathdate = | deathplace = | occupation = Voice actor | yearsactive = 1981–present | spouse = | URL = |}} Steven Jay Blum (born April 28, 1965) is an American voice actor known primarily for his work in anime dubs and video games, using his distinctive deep voice. Among his credits include the voice of Spike Spiegel of the anime series Cowboy Bebop and Mugen of the anime series Samurai Champloo. He has also played X-Men's Wolverine in numerous games, in the animated series Wolverine and the X-Men, the animated movie Hulk Vs and The Super Hero Squad Show. He is also well known for providing the voice of Jack Cayman, the main character of MadWorld. His most recent famous work was that of Tank Dempsey, the comic relief of Call of Duty: World at War. He also provided the voices of Gorim, Ogrhen, and First Enchanter Irving in the 2009 video game "Dragon Age: Origins". In September 2000, Blum took over the role of TOM, the robotic host of Toonami shown on Cartoon Network (a role originated by fellow voice actor Sonny Strait in 1999), as the second through fourth incarnations of the character right up to the block's cancellation delivering the final lines uttered on the block, echoing his earlier role of Cowboy Bebop's Spike Spiegel. He was also the voice of 7-Eleven's "Oh Thank Heaven" television and radio advertisements. Is also known for his work with Vic Mignogna in the parody "real men of genius" called "real fans of genius". Known roles Anime roles Leading roles in bold. * .hack//Legend of the Twilight - Sanjuro * Akira - Scientist, Hospital Doctor, Resistance Member (2001 Pioneer Dub) * Afro Samurai - Assassins * Arc the Lad - Elk's Father * Battle Athletes - Headmaster Grant Oldman * Stitch! - Sparky, Felix * Battle B-Daman - Cain McDonnell, Meowmigos, Ababa * Bastard‼ - Ninja Master Gara (Credited as David Lucas) * The Big O - [[List of The Big O characters#Roger Smith|'Roger Smith']] credited as David Lucas * Blood+ - Moses, Collins, Additional Voices * Chobits - Hiroyasu Ueda * Code Geass - Kyoshiro Tohdoh * Cosmo Warrior Zero - Harlock * Cowboy Bebop - Spike Spiegel * Cyborg 009 (2001) - Cyborg 0013, Van Vogute (Credited as David Lucas) * Daigunder - Professor Hajime Akebono * Dante's Inferno - ' Lucifer * ''Digimon Adventure 02 - Flamedramon, Raidramon, Magnamon, BlackWarGreymon * Digimon Tamers - Guilmon, Mitsuo Yamaki, Kenta Kitagawa * Digimon Frontier - J. P. Shibayama, Beetlemon, MetalKabuterimon * Digimon Data Squad - Falcomon * Dinozaurs - Drago Wing * Duel Masters 2.0 - Chill, Extreme Bucketman, Kyoshiro Kokujo * Durarara!! - Kyohei Kadota * éX-Driver - Toto (Credited as David Lucas) * ''Fist of the North Star (TV series) - Shin of the Nanto Seiken * FLCL - Miyu Miyu, Masashi * Fushigi Yûgi - Various voices * Gad Guard - Seikai, Sharks, Additional Voices * Gate Keepers - Jim Skyla * Great Teacher Onizuka - Eikichi Onizuka (Credited as David Lucas) * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - The Laughing Man, Baby Ruth * Gun Frontier - Harlock (Credited as David Lucas) * ''Gungrave - Ballardbird Lee, Escort, and Lightning Thug #3 * Gundam 0080 - Al's Father * Gurren Lagann '' - Leeron Littner * ''Guyver Bio Booster Armor - Agito Makishima * ''Idaten Jump - Takeshi Yamato * Immortal Grand Prix - Alex Cunningham * Initial D - K.T. Takahashi * Kikaider - Saburo/Hakaider * Kurokami - Bernhard * Last Exile - Vincent Arthai * Love Hina - Masayuki Haitani * Macross Plus - Marge Gueldoa * Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden - Toh Ryuga * Metropolis - Acetylene Lamp * Mobile Suit Gundam Movie Trilogy — Char Aznable * Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket - Al's Dad (Credited as David Lucas) * Naruto - Zabuza Momochi, Orochimaru, Murasame, Sazanami * Naruto Shippuden - Orochimaru, Hyō * Outlaw Star - various voices * Perfect Blue - Nerd, Actor, additional voices (Credited as David Lucas) * Planetes - Kho Cheng-Shin * Rave Master - Shiba * Resident Evil: Degeneration - Greg Glen * Rurouni Kenshin - Toma Sakaki and Shishio Makoto (Credited as David Lucas) * S-CRY-ed - [[S-CRY-ed#Kazuma|'Kazuma']] * Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School - Shizuma Kusanagi * Samurai Champloo - [[List of Samurai Champloo characters#Mugen|'Mugen']] * Serial Experiments Lain - Husband * Scrapped Princess - Major Luke Sturm * Shinzo - Sago, Eilis, Golden Mushrambo * Stitch! - Sparky (Experiment 221), Felix (Experiment 010), Tachicchu * Street Fighter Alpha - Ken * Street Fighter II: The Movie - T. Hawk * Street Fighter II V - Dhalsim (Animaze Dub) * Strait Jacket - '''Leiot Stainbarg' * Super Dimension Fortress Macross II: Lovers, Again - Maj. Nexx and Lord Feff * Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Dark Scream, W.A.R.S., Fortress Maximus * Trigun - Commander of the Roderick Thieves, Elder Nebraska * Vandread - Duero McFile * Wild Arms: Twilight Venom - Isaac * Witch Hunter Robin - Akio Kurosawa * Wolf's Rain - Darcia * X-TV - Aoki Seiichirou * Zatch Bell! - Gofure, Shin, Dr. Hakase, Vile (Demolt's human partner) * Zentrix - OmnicronPsy Non-anime roles * Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes - The Red Skull, Wolverine * Batman: The Brave and the Bold - Heat Wave, Captain Cold * Ben 10 - [[List of Omnitrix aliens#Heatblast|'Heatblast']], [[List of Omnitrix aliens#Ghostfreak|'Ghostfreak']], [[Ben 10#Vilgax|'Vilgax']] * G.I. Joe: Resolute - Duke, Roadblock, Wild Bill, Ripcord, Zartan, Doc, Operator, Technician, * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - Yakky Doodle, Clamhead * Chowder - Lemone * Loonatics Unleashed - Fuz-Zs * Mari Kari - Larry (FEARnet show) * Megas XLR - Jamie * My Life as a Teenage Robot - Smytus, Additional Voices * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - Additional Voices * The Spectacular Spider-Man - Green Goblin, Chameleon, Dilbert Trilby, Blackie Gaxton, Seymour O'Reilly, Gargoyle * The Super Hero Squad Show - Wolverine, Redwing, Heimdall, Zabu, Abomination, Fin Fang Foom, Pyro, Thanos (Season 1) * Toonami (Cartoon Network Block) - TOM * Transformers: Prime (2010-) - Starscream * W.I.T.C.H. - Blunk, Raythor, Kurt * Wolverine and the X-Men - [[Wolverine (comics)|'Wolverine']], Vanisher * What's New, Scooby-Doo? - Melbourne O'Riley and others Movie roles * Ah! My Goddess: The Movie - Celestin * Armitage III: Poly-Matrix - Kelly's Manager * Cowboy Bebop: The Movie - Spike Spiegel * Digimon: The Movie - Poromon, Flamedramon, Raidramon, Magnamon, Computer Voice #1 * Final Fantasy VII Advent Children - Vincent Valentine * Hulk Vs - [[Wolverine (comics)|'Wolverine']] * Ironmen - Party Guest (Uncredited) * Lilo & Stitch - Additional voices * Resident Evil: Degeneration - Greg Glenn * Sakura Wars: The Movie - Yuichi Kayama * Street Fighter Alpha movie - Ken Masters * Strait Jacket" - Leiot Steinberg / Rayotte Steinberg * ''Tekkon Kinkreet - The Doctor * They Were Eleven - Rednose, Amazon, King * What the Bleep Do We Know!? - Various Character voices * Dante's Inferno: Animated Epic - Lucifer Documentaries * Adventures in Voice Acting - Himself Video games * .hack series - Sanjuro, Wiseman, Boney Grunty * .hack//G.U. series - Yata, IYOTEN, Nala * Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War - Captain Jack Bartlett (uncredited) * Advent Rising - Marine * Age of Empires III: The WarChiefs - Colonel Sven Kuechler * Aion: The Tower of Eternity - Epeios, The Arena Master * Ape Escape 3 - Yellow Monkey (as Steven Blum) * Ape Escape Academy - Yellow Monkey, Pipotron Yellow * Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits - Volk * Armored Core: For Answer - Otsdarva, Maximillian Thermidor (uncredited) * Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana - Arlin (uncredited) * ATV Offroad Fury 4 - Voice Over and Motion Capture talent * Batman: Arkham Asylum - Killer Croc * Battlezone - Corporal Buzz * Ben 10: Protector of Earth - Heatblast, Ghostfreak, Vilgax * Bionicle: The Game - Kopaka * Bionic Commando - Joseph “Super Joe” Gibson * BioShock 2 - Prentice Mill * Bleach: Shattered Blade - Ulquiorra Schiffer * Brave Fencer Musashi - Jon (Colonel Capricciola) (as David Lucas) * Bulletstorm - Grayson Hunt * Brütal Legend - Sparkies * Bushido Blade 2 - Gengoro (as David Lucas) * Call of Duty - Cpt. Foley * Call of Duty: World at War - Tank Dempsey * Clive Barker's Jericho - Captain Devin Ross * Command & Conquer: Generals - Various voices * Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath - Additional Voices * Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 – Uprising - Harbinger Pilot * Company of Heroes - Intel and Base Commander * Conflict: Global Storm - Corporal Mick Connors * Crash Nitro Kart - Crash Bandicoot and Emperor Velo the 27th * Death by Degrees - Narrator and Enrique Ortega (English and Japanese voices) (uncredited) * Dead to Rights II - Jack Slate (uncredited) * Dead Rising - Cliff Hudson, Roger Hall, Additional Voices * Destroy All Humans! - Mutated Majestic Agents, Loudspeaker Voice in Area 42 * Destroy All Humans! 2 - The Black Ninja Leader, Yamasuke Hirotaro, Space Traffic Control and Additional voices * Digimon Rumble Arena - Guilmon/Gallantmon, Reapermon, BlackWarGreymon * Digimon Rumble Arena 2 - Guilmon/Growlmon/Gallantmon, Flamedramon, Phantomon * Doom 3 - Various guards, Scientists, and Zombies * Dragon Age: Origins - Oghren, Gorim, First Enchanter Irving * Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout - Goku * Dynasty Warriors 4 - Sun Jian and Xiahou Yuan (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5 - Sun Jian and Xiahou Yuan (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 6 - Xiahou Yuan (uncredited) * EverQuest II - Corporal Peckett * F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate - Captain David Raynes * Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus - Vincent Valentine * Final Fantasy XII - Ba'Gamnan * Full Throttle - Sid * Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter 2 * G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (video game) - Gung Ho / Iron Grenadier * Ghost Rider (video game) - Vengeance * God of War (video game) - Ares * Gothic 3 - Additional voices * Gears of War - Marcus Fenix (Pre-release version only) * Ground Control II: Operation Exodus - K´haunir Vicath and G´hall Vicath * Guild Wars Prophecies - Justiciar Hablion and As the Male Lead Character * Guild Wars Factions - The Male Lead Character * Guild Wars: Eye of the North - Pyre Fierceshot * Guild Wars 2 - Rytlock Brimstone * Gundam Side Story 0079: Rise From the Ashes - Maximillian Berger * Gurumin: A Monstrous Adventure - Motoko, Bob * Halo 3 - Brutes * Hot Shots Golf Fore - Zeus * Justice League Heroes - White Martian Leader * Killer7 - Kenjiro Matsuoka, Benjamin Keane, Trevor Pearlharbor * Kessen II - Guan Yu, Xiahou Yuan * ''Kessen III - Saitō Tatsuoki * ''Lost: Via Domus - Jack Shepard * Lego Batman: The Videogame - Killer Moth, The Joker, Two-Face, Batman, Killer Croc * MadWorld - Jack Cayman * MagnaCarta II - Schuenzeit Baren * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance - Wolverine, Venom, Rhino, AIM Troopers (uncredited as AIM Troopers) * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 - Wolverine * Mass Effect 2 - Grunt, Wilson * MediEvil 2 - Lord Palethorn * Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes - Various Guards * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops - Gene * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker - Galvez * Mission: Impossible – Operation Surma - Ethan Hunt * Nano Breaker - Keith Spencer (uncredited) * Naruto: Clash of Ninja - Zabuza Momochi * Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 - Orochimaru, & Zabuza * Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution - Orochimaru * Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 - Orochimaru * Naruto: Ninja Destiny - Orochimaru * Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 - Orochimaru * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja series - Orochimaru, Zabuza, and Tobirama Senju * Naruto: Rise of a Ninja - Orochimaru, Zabuza * Naruto: The Broken Bond - Orochimaru * Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles - Orochimaru * Neo Contra - Master Contra (uncredited) * Neverwinter Nights - Daelan Red Tiger * Neverwinter Nights 2 - One of Many (Child, Brute, Mad Woman), PC (Male Hardened Battler Voice Set) * Ninja Gaiden II - Zedonius * Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 - Zedonius * No More Heroes - Dark Star * Phantom Brave - Walnut (uncredited) * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow - Joshamee Gibbs, Black Smoke James, Gibbs, Various other roles * Pirates of the Caribbean Online - Jolly Roger * Pitfall: The Lost Expedition - Pitfall Harry * Power Rangers: Super Legends: - Lord Zedd, Lunar Wolf Ranger, SPD H.Q. Security System * Prototype (video game) - Additional Voices * Psychonauts - G-Men, Lungfish Zealot, Tiger * Quake 4 - Additional Voices of various Marines * Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire - Abduel, Andre, Kokeeno Pookameeso, Magnum Opus, Salim * Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando - The Thugs-4-Less Leader * Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty - various voices * Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time - Radio Anouncer * Rogue Galaxy - Zegram Ghart, Henry, Borga, Golba * Saints Row 2 - Additional Voices * Samurai Warriors - Keiji Maeda (uncredited) * Spawn: Armageddon - Violator * S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Clear Sky - Various stalker characters * Samurai Western - Ralph Norman * Shellshock: Nam '67 - Ramirez * Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga - Gale (uncredited) * Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2 - Gale (uncredited) * Singularity - Nikolai Demichev * Spider-Man 3 - Rhino * Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions - Hobgoblin 2099, Noir Vulture * Spider-Man: Web of Shadows - Wolverine * SOCOM 3: U.S. Navy SEALs - Mark Tepper * SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Combined Assault - Mark Tepper * SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 2 - Mark Tepper * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - Schweimer (uncredited) * Star Wars: Battlefront II - Various Rebel Soldiers * Star Wars: Empire at War - Imperial advisor, Rebel Plex Soldier * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption - Consortium advisor, Consortium Defiler, TIE Interceptor pilot * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed - Various Storm Troopers * Star Wars: The Old Republic - Bounty Hunter * Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance - Lt. Olin Garn * Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast - Reborn Jedi, Galak Fyyar * Suikoden IV - Brandeau * Suikoden Tactics - Brandeau * The Sword of Etheria - Vitis * Titan Quest - Leonidus, Zeus, Various others * The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II - Additional voices * The Bouncer - Kou Leifoh * The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay - Rust * The Dig - Dr. Ludger Brink, Cocytan leader * The Punisher (2005 video game) - Bullseye, Matt Murdock, Various Additional voices * Too Human - Hod, Various Additional voices * Tom Clancy's EndWar - General Scott Mitchell * Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X - LT Colonel Scott Mitchell * Tomb Raider: Anniversary - Tihocan * Transformers: Autobots - Create-A-Bot * Transformers: Decepticons - Create-A-Bot * Transformers: The Game - Trailbreaker * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen - Additional voices * Transformers: War for Cybertron - Barricade, Narrator * Uncharted: Drake's Fortune - Descendant * Uncharted 2: Among Thieves - Additional voices * Undead Knights - Demon, King * ''Urban Reign - Brad Hawk (uncredited) * Valkyria Chronicles - Zaka * Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines - Andrei the Tzimische, Courier, Sabbat * Vanquish - Colonel Robert Burns * Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra - Canaan, Professor, Sellers * X-Men Legends - Wolverine (comics) * X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse - Wolverine, Omega Red * X-Men Origins: Wolverine - Wade Wilson, Senator Kelly * X-Men: The Official Game - Jason Stryker * Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Winter Assault - Imperial Guard, Assassin * Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II - Cyrus (Uncredited), Martellus, Techmarine * Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II – Chaos Rising - Cyrus, Martellus, Techmarine, Eliphas, Chaos Lord * World Of Warcraft - Male Troll * Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury - Shin Other In addition to his work as a voice actor, he also has worked as a writer in English adaptations of Naruto, Digimon: Digital Monsters and MegaMan NT Warrior. References External links * * * * *A letter from "Lucas" to a fansite *Steven J. Blum's official website Category:1965 births Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Santa Monica, California Category:Actors from California ar:ستيفن بلوم bg:Стивън Блум ja:スティーヴン・ブルーム pt:Steven Blum fi:Steve Blum